Unwanted Protection
by Nymphe TDW
Summary: It was a boring night when I got intrigued by a woman. The more I knew about her, the more I wanted her for my own. She has shadows around her that will try anything to free her from me. Let her try. She can’t stop me. KxK One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Rating: M (some swearing, lime and serious topics)

Unwanted Protection

By Nymphe

_Summary:_ It was a boring night when I got intrigued by a woman. The more I knew about her, the more I wanted her for my own. She has shadows around her that will try anything to free her from me. Let her try. She can't stop me. KxK

POV of Kenshin

My life is a cycle. With closed eyes I live it. Not that I hate the way I live my life, but I wouldn't mind a little more action to break that never ending cycle. I was unprepared for the damage she inflicted in my life. It all started about three and a half years ago when I met her at my regular bar.

* * *

_Sano and Megumi had dragged me to our hangout. Something that stayed with us from our college years. At a regular day, Aoshi and Misao would accompany us, but it wasn't a regular day in our abnormal lives. They got married and they were now somewhere near __Italy__ on their honeymoon. That day I did not feel like going out. There was something in the atmosphere and who would be crazy enough to go out with a bickering couple. No, I preferred staying home and getting drunk. Even calling Amber to come over for the night sounded good. The damned fox did not want to hear about it. That's why I was sitting at our regular table in our regular bar. Everything is just so great fucking regular… Until I felt it. A strange strong fighting aura. Then the surprise came when I noticed that the aura belonged to a woman, a beautiful one. Not such a regular woman. I was intrigued._

_The owner of the bar noticed us and, like always, started to talk to us and asked me why I was still single. The damned fox replied that it will not take long, because I was interested in her new waitress. Everybody knew that I use women for night activity only. I had no interests in women for other things. Somehow Megumi saw my eyes linger on the intriguing woman a bit longer than normal. For Megumi, it was a sign and she had to know everything about that waitress. She dragged out all the information from Tae. She's really trying to kill my bachelor life. The information I received wasn't much, but interesting. Her name is Camay Kaoru. She's a sweet and joyous woman of twenty-four. Four years younger than me. She works here only at night from Wednesday until Sunday. Then came the interesting question. Megumi asked Tae if she's still single. I never obtained the information. _

_Two customers were harassing a waitress and her yell interrupted the answer I wanted to know so badly. Sano was already standing to help the annoying waitress, but he was not needed. The one I set my eye on came to her help and demanded to the harassers to let her go. She really had a sweet voice, but the drunks just laughed her demand away. One of them grabbed her and said she will join their private party elsewhere. I was boiling. Something inside of me didn't want anyone to touch her. But I stopped my walk towards them when her cold voice reached my ears. She was threatening them to let her go. Again they laughed, but not for long. She broke free from his grip with ease and elegance. With a kick in his stomach, he went flying through the room. The other drunk threw the annoying woman to the floor and attacked my one blindly. She dodged and took hold of his arm. With a twist of his arm, the drunk was facing the wall. If you saw it, you wouldn't have believed your eyes. The woman behind him was two heads shorter and looked very fragile, but the way she held the drunk to the wall… _

_I think that it was around that time that I started to see her as my woman…_

* * *

_I came every night, from Wednesday until Sunday. I looked at the way she moved around and avoided the men's hands. She never looked at me. I think it was because she knew I was watching her. Tae saw everything and held me company. She asked me once why I did not talk to her. My answer was that I didn't want to give up my bachelor life. But it was already ruined from the first time I felt her ki. I still asked women over with a good fuck in mind, but I couldn't go through with it. When I kissed the women, I felt her lips kissing me back. I was imagining kissing her all over. I was imagining undressing her. I was imagining feeling her wet and hungry for me. I wanted to see her eyes when I still her hunger, so I opened mine. And when I did, I did not feel like going to bed with the naked woman under me. She was just not her._

* * *

_I could not take it any more. Every night I saw her. When Monday or Tuesday night came, I became insane. I wanted to see her, but I did not know where she lived or what she was doing those evenings. I was imagining scenarios that she could be doing and it wasn't calming me. One of the scenarios made me break a fifth of my glasses. It was the one where every man got angered by. The one where his woman is pleasuring another man. Giving him what she should be giving me. Showing him what I want, what I desire… _

_I did not know for certainty if she had a man in her life or not. Tae didn't knew much about her, not even her address. When I was using my ways to find my woman, I was even more disappointed. Camay Kaoru did not exist._

* * *

_It was Wednesday again. This time I did not come to see her… I wanted to talk to her and ask her out. In the afternoon, after our stroll in the park, I would take her shopping for an evening dress. That one, she will be wearing when I invite her to dinner in my favourite restaurant and dessert will be in my quarters. This formula was foolproof to get any woman in bed with you. _

_That was just it! She was different from any other woman I am used to. Somehow I liked the idea of her playing hard to get, but I did not liked it when she poured my drink over my head when I suggested the place for dessert._

_The rest of the night, I was looking quite pissed at her, but she ignored me. I wondered if she knew who I was. If she did, she would know not to mess with me. _

* * *

_The night that I received my drink on top of me, I was trailing her home. She walked silently in the shadows, not wanting to be seen by the light. That attracted me and made her even more mysterious than before. For my job, I had to track people down and trail them until there was a good opportunity for taking them down. I don't want to brag about it, but I am one of the best they have. Now you could imaging the blow I got in my ego when I lost her in an ally. It was a dark one with a dead-end and no door that she could have used. She just vanished into thin air. Who the hell was this woman?_

* * *

_I needed a confrontation with her. I needed answers, but I wasn't to sure if she wanted to give them freely. It was on a Thursday that I lost my temper. I'm not really proud of it, but she made it very difficult to stay calm. It was already late at night and her shift had just ended. Like always, she went to the changing area and I followed her. I waited a bit, because I was hoping to find her naked when I walked in and confronted her. But I had no luck. She looked at me with wide-open blue eyes. The only thing she was not wearing was her top. A black bra hid her full breasts._

_When my eyes looked over her figure, I saw something that I didn't like. It made me mad seeing something like that on her beautiful body. Naturally, I asked her where she got those blue bruises. I was going to kill the bastard that touched her. She gave no response towards me and dressed herself like I was air to her. I was already angry and I did not like to be ignored over something so important. _

_I hurt her, when I pushed her body against the iron lockers and trapped it with mine. My hand flung towards her chin and I made her look at me while I was asking that question again. I stopped mid-sentence when her eyes met mine. I saw something in her eyes that I never imagined seeing there. It was noticeable for a second or two. The fear got replaced by anger, but I was so baffled that I did not feel her moving and before I knew it, she had her hands at my throat. By surprise, I gave her the room to kick me in my abdomen. _

_When I got up, she was already gone._

* * *

_I think Misao was the first one to notice my strange mood. But I am not sure of it. When Aoshi and his fresh bride, Misao, were back in the country, our abnormal lives became regular again. Every Wednesday, you could find us at Tae's. And this Wednesday was no exception. _

_Megumi had already mentioned my fascination with the fighting waitress and that prickled Misao's curiosity. She wanted to know everything about her and Megumi gave it freely with a few of her own thoughts. They talked quietly the whole way to the bar. It made me even angrier, but Aoshi and Sano gave me something else to think about. We had a new target that we had to take down. For me, it was a release. _

* * *

_Arriving at the bar, we sat at our regular table. We talked about their honeymoon, until Megumi pointed Kaoru out to Misao. I had seen it in her eyes. She knew her. I wanted to ask her, where she knew her from, but my mouth stayed open when Misao said something that turned my world upside down. _

_I think I hadn't said a word that night after what Misao told us. I was too shocked. I knew she was twenty-four. I would have found it strange if she was still a virgin, but it never crossed my mind that she had a kid. A blind, seven year old! That would make her seventeen when she gave birth to him. And where was the father? Misao also gave out the information where she knew her from. Kaoru was a regular customer at the Aoja Gym. She practised there every day. I could use some exercise. I think it would be a brilliant idea if I picked up my training with Aoshi again…_

* * *

_You think that would discourage me to go after her. My woman was already a mother from someone else's child, but it did not stop me. I looked at her, practising with a blindfolded kid. The seven year old had long black hair. They were sparring with a pair of bokkens. The youngster was good for his age. The kid moved fluently and knew where his mother would hit him so he can deflect the blow. Misao told us that Kaoru was teaching her son to read ki, so that he can see people differently. That explained the blindfold. Kaoru noticed all his mistakes and corrected them. I wondered how good she was. _

_I do not know when she noticed me, but she looked my way when they took a break. I took my chance to go talk to her. She threw a bokken my way and took a stance. I should have known that my woman likes to play. I gave her what she wanted. I attacked her first. For me, this fight was heavenly. She was a wild passionate one. She even gave me some challenges, but she knew I was better than her. I saw it in her eyes. She didn't back down. Only when I got her on her back with me above her, she surrendered. _

_I could feel her laboured breath tickling my face. She was so enchanting. I just want to taste her lips, exploring them first… I was drowning in her dark blue eyes._

_My moment with her was broken by loud clapping._

* * *

_It was night time. At night I became someone that the underworld feared. That was a good thing. If they feared me, they will think twice before they cross me. I'm not notorious because of my mercy. _

_That night, I was in a pissed mood. Sano and Aoshi knew it and kept themselves out of my way. Not only did I not see her last night at the bar, but I couldn't track her down to find out where the hell she was. Tonight I wouldn't be able to see her, because my fucking job interfered with my private life again._

_We were in an underground parking lot. A street fight was going on and our target would be there. Our man would enjoy something as low as that. I looked around for our prey. On the background, I heard the beginning of a new fight. This fight was special. It was a death-match and the winner would be swimming in the money._

_I heard Sano calling my name. Then I thought I could perhaps see my woman tonight if we had found our man so soon in the evening. I asked him where he spotted our man. He told me, he hadn't found him. I was pissed. I took him by his neck, but he kept pointing downwards. I followed his finger and my blood ran cold. In the ring was the woman that haunted me with every step. What the hell was she doing here participating in a death-match!_

_A guy twice her size attacked her. In a fluent move she trapped his arm and broke it in two. His blood covered her face. She tripped him and trapped him on the ground. Then I heard another voice saying that Raven was the winner of tonight's fight. _

_That's how I found out that she goes by the name Raven in the underground._

_I told Sano and Aoshi to go after our target, while I pecked away some plums from my Raven._

* * *

_I found her outside of the building in the middle of a fight. Four men surrounded her, but effortlessly she evaded each punch. One of them flickered something out of his back pocket. Before I knew what happened, I heard her yell of pain when he stabbed her in the leg. In a second I floured him and started to break the bones of the assailants. _

_She was trembling like a wounded kitten. Without effort I picked her up and walked to my car. Like the fiery spirit she is, she tried to fight me. With her blood oozing out of the wound, she would not have a chance to take me on. _

* * *

_Excitement was the feeling I felt when she told me the address, but it was a fleeting feeling. I recognized the address immediately; It was located in a dark neighbourhood. Caring her up the stairs to her humble apartment; I already made up my mind._

_She had no choice. She and her kid will leave with me to my place._

* * *

_It took weeks before she opened up to me, but I did not mind. It was worth the wait. I did not want to push her in telling me everything, I wanted her to trust me._

_It was on a rainy night that she had that same nightmare again. I asked her about it a lot of times, but she always said to me that she did not remember it. Tonight she will tell me. I stopped outside her door when I heard her sobbing softly. My heart tightened at that sound. She was made for smiling, not crying. I wanted her to be happy and smile all the time; smile especially to me. When I opened the door her blue eyes looked at me. Silently I walked towards her while her eyes took in every move I made. I sat on her bed and took her in my arms; to my surprise she did not move away. I think she knew what I intended to do, because she started talking. I think she made up her mind about me; that I was someone she could trust. Her words fuelled my anger towards the ones that hurt her, but it was not the time to go after them. I needed to protect her and lighten her burden._

_It seemed she was raped by three boys of her class at a party. She went to the police, but because they were rich kids their fathers stopped the investigation. After three months she found out she was pregnant from one of them. She dropped out of school and started to get drunk every night. She tried on her own to get rid of the vile child that grew inside of her. It was around the sixth month that she realized that the child was also a part of her. She started to love him. When she gave birth to him, he was in good health, but blind. It seemed that her drinking caused it. Since that day she lived only for him. The guilt started to eat at her. She wanted to let him see again. There was an operation that could help him, but it was an expensive one. That was why she fought in the underground. Only there she could get her millions she needed for her son._

_I already made my resolve; I would pay for the operation. I just hope that she would except it._

_It was the first night that I held her in my arms while I slept. I knew from then on that I will always sleep with her in my arms. I was completely calm; even my nightmares changed into sweet nothingness. _

* * *

_I was right; it was hard to get her to except the money, but we made a deal. One that I liked a lot. She would stay here with me and do the housekeeping while I go to work. She will be doing it for three years and then her debt will be paid. That meant I had three years to woo her and to make her my wife!_

_Every evening I longed in coming home to her. My house was never silent. I talked to her and played with her son. I started to love the kid as my own. He was bright and looked so much like his mother; it was inevitable. _

* * *

_Two years later_

_I don't think that I have ever been so tired after a make out session. I was right about her. She is a wild one. She didn't need much to get her warmed up. My groin tightened again when I replayed her yell of pure pleasure when I sucked her flesh in her neck. I wanted to know if she was wet already, so when I had her against the wall with my lips in her neck, one hand was on her breast and the other was travelling down, and then up, under her dress. Damn, she was wearing panties. I grinned. She wasn't going to wear them much longer. Over her panties, I was travelling my hand up and down, exploring it. Her breathing became irregular. I did my special __tactic__, the one where the woman did not know what happened, before it was too late._

_Heavenly…_

* * *

_That same woman became my wife yesterday. Now, she lies safely tucked away in my arms. Our son has his own room and can understand what he sees. Our second child is securely embraced in my wife's womb. I wish I could freeze time now. Everything is just perfect._


End file.
